The application generally relates to a cooling manifold for a variable speed drive. The application relates more specifically to a structural frame cooling manifold for a variable speed drive.
Electrical panels that house power switching devices generate significant heat that must be removed so that the electronic components do not fail due to overtemperature. Electrical panels used in applications such as variable speed drives used in motor control and HVAC applications have typically used hoses for coolant distribution and steel members for structural support.
The present disclosure discloses a single part that functions as both a cooling fluid manifold and a structural member. Hoses may fail and cause liquid to contact energized components or buses inside the electrical gear, causing short circuits or equipment shutdowns. The disclosed arrangement eliminates or minimizes the use of hoses and provides cooling passages integrated with structural members that support the electrical cabinet and electronic components mounted within the cabinet.
Intended advantages of the disclosed systems and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.